


The Stupid Measures We Take

by ahellapanwriter



Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Conner Kent is a big soft dummy, Damian and Jon plot stuff, Friends to Lovers, Kryptonite, M/M, Questionable Kyptonite Uses, Tim Drake is a recluse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahellapanwriter/pseuds/ahellapanwriter
Summary: Kon makes a promise to make sure that Tim gets out of his computer room. He might have gone above and beyond with that. But everyone ended up happy in the end, except maybe Bruce.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 282





	The Stupid Measures We Take

He'd promised Jon, who'd promised Damian, who'd promised Dick, who'd promised Bruce that he would find a way to get Tim out of his computer lab. 

Apparently Dick was too busy with being a cop/Nightwing, so he annoyed Damian into promising to get it done. Well Damian knew that he would likely not accomplish that task without one of them ending up severely injured "Obviously it would be Drake." He'd said. And he was certain Bruce wanted Tim alive, so he casually asked Jon to ask Kon, and Jon practically worships the ground Damian walks on (Jon vehemently denied this of course, saying that they were just friends). So Jon promised he would and he begged Kon to do so while he was home for the week. Kon would do anything to avoid weekend visitations with Lex, (not that Lex cared but it was court ordered and Clark insisted that they follow the court order), and also he would absolutely love to spend some time with Tim. For Bro reasons… of course. 

However, spending time with Tim in the past has gained him knowledge that will help for this situation. But to accomplish that, he actually had to go to Lex for a visit.

Lex would not give him what he wanted just for visiting. But he  _ would _ give it to him if he promised not to come over on weekends for a whole month. Neither Lex nor Kon were dumb enough to think that Clark actually wanted Kon spending time with his nemisis. They both knew it was so Kon could spy on whatever Lex was doing and make sure he wasn't doing anything evil. So for Kon to negotiate with Lex to give him a whole month without a super looking over his shoulder, Lex would give him anything. Which is how Kon found himself wearing a Krimson Kryptonite necklace. He happened to have been graced with the knowledge that Power Restoring Platinum Kryptonite was in the possession of One (1) Bruce Wayne. 

He felt like shit, he was so incredibly weak. Once he'd gotten a cab to Gotham he laid down to sleep in the back of the cab, muttering to himself, "I don't know how humans do it." The cab driver had asked him what he said but Kon just brushed him off and shoved his hands deep in the pocket of his leather jacket. He let his head bow and he drifted off for the rest of the drive. 

……………..

"'Ere ya're kid," the Cabbie knocked against the window by Kon's head. "Jesus, do ya work night shift er sumin? Ya were so outta it, ya completely slept through the Bane guy fightin the Batman on Main. It 'eld up traffic fer fourty minutes. I turned off the time price coun'er abou tweny minutes in. So ya only owe me $55 insteada $65."

Kon sat up and saw the decrepit apartment building he'd come to, and he fished out $100 dollars from the $500 that Lex had given him to stay away another two weeks after the month was up. 

"Thanks man, keep it all," he yawned as he handed the man the hundred. The man stuttered out a thank you as Kon grabbed his backpack and sunglasses and stepped out to the sun. The Cabbie drove away and Kon momentarily forgot his lack of powers and tried to fly up. But when he didn't go anywhere he sighed and headed for the main door. He shoved his sunglasses onto his face and shoved his hands back into his leather jacket as he marched his ass up the stairs. All the way up to the top floor. Fucking birdkids and their need for high places.

He knocked on the door that looks like there's blood on it. Jason Todd opens the door with a gun pointed at him and Kon just raised an eyebrow and lowers the neckline of his Henley to reveal his supersuit.

"Oh look Super-Punk managed to sneak into Gotham." Jason turned around and put his gun back into its thigh holster. Obviously not giving a single fuck. 

"I need to get into the manor without Bruce knowing." Kon just started with that. 

"Good luck, he probably already knows your here." Jason grabbed a red bull off the counter and started chugging it and flopped down to the couch that it appeared he'd been lounging on. Kon kicked the door closed and he invited himself to sit on a beat up recliner that also looked like it had blood on it.

"If common sense is correct, he shouldn't." He pulled the krimson kryptonite necklace out of his shirt. "I'm human right now."

Jason raised an eyebrow, looking vaguely slightly impressed. "Well fuck. That's a bold move. Must be important, what's got you going for drastic measures notsosuperboy?"

"Tim needs help."

"Of the sexual nature or the superhero nature?" Jason asked. Kon made a face at him and Jason just shrugged, "Sexuality is fluid, especially when you are in an adrenaline based job."

Kon shrugged, "It's a non sexual, health related matter. Can you help me get in?"

"Yeah, sure. I haven't stolen anything from Bruce in awhile." Jason shrugged his feet off the coffee table and stood up. 

"We better go now though, Bruce just got back from a fight. By the time we get there he'll be in bed. And he's the hardest to wake up when he's just fallen asleep. I don't know why."

"Okay. I can't fly or do anything fancy though. So we can only go through basic human methods." 

"Oh, we're just gonna ride my bike, I put a new cloak on it so Bruce's scanners can't pick it up." 

And so they did. They went in through the batcave. And since it was Jason, he knew how to get in without being caught on camera or tripping any sensors. 

With a simple salute Jason pointed Kon in the right direction and went on his way to steal something.

Kon wandered around the dim hallway that Jason pointed him down. There were a couple open rooms so Kon went to the one that was closed. He knocked on it and waited before knocking again. He heard a lock click and waited a second before opening the door. 

"Alfred for the last time, I don't need any food." Tim's voice carried over to Kon easily, despite him only having human hearing. 

"How about company?" Kon offered. Tim whirled around in his chair, and Kon could only see him by the dim light of the hallway, which is to say. Not at all. He was back lit by all the computer screens and Kon couldn't see his face. 

"Conner?" Tim's surprised voice was even better than Kon thought it would be.

"Hey bitch, I heard you've been cooped up in here for ages." Kon walked in and closed the door, by only the light of the computers he walked over to where he could lean against the desk and trick Tim into turning where Kon could partially see his face. 

"How'd you get in here?" Tim had his detective face on. 

"Relax," Kon chuckled, he poked Tim's head, "No need to Sherlock this shit. Jason got me in." For some reason Kon didn't want to mention his current lack of powers. Tim didn't look thoroughly convinced. But he didn't press for more.

Kon studied his face for a second and notice how dark the circles around his eyes were and how taut his face was. It had been a month since the last time he'd seen Tim. It seemed impossible for him to have gone this far downhill in that amount of time.

"Why are you here?"

"Wow thanks Tim I'm touched," Kon was honestly a tiny bit hurt by Tim's lack of excitement at his appearance. He'd been excited to see the surprise on Tim's face. And so far he's 0 for 2. "Can't a guy come visit his best friend? Jesus. Next time I'll go see Wally."

"Shit. I'm sorry Kon I didn't mean it like that," Tim rubbed his face. Apparently Kon hadn't been as good at passing his hurt off for sarcasm as he wanted to be.

"It's okay Tim, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It's been radio silence for a while."

"I just texted you a couple days ago!"

"That was a week and a half ago." Kon raised his eyebrow at Tim. He could feel the weariness of being human setting in again now that the adrenaline from breaking into Wayne manor had worn off. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't know, I think I passed out not long ago. I don't know how long I slept for but I did sleep." Tim answered honestly. 

"Well come on," Kon offered his hand, "I'm exhausted let's go take a nap." Tim gave him a funny look but then he seemed to think about it.

"With… cuddles?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course," Kon grinned. Tim took his hand and let Kon pull him to his feet. "Lead the way to your room."

Tim rolled his eyes and opened the door leading out into the hall. The hall seemed much brighter after being in the dark of the computer lab. And Tim squinted and blinked like it was the first time he's been in this much light. It might as well have been.

Kon followed Tim down an insane amount of Hallways. Careful to keep his head down so his face couldn't be identified by any cameras. Finally Tim led him into a room.

"Alright, there's no cameras in here other than mine. But Bruce doesn't see that footage, only I do." Tim said. Kon brought his head up, just to see Tim observing him. In here, in better lighting it was even more evident how bad Tim needed to sleep and a good meal. But he looked suspicious.

"You don't look too good," he finally said. "Have you been around green Kryptonite lately?" 

"No?" Kon answered honestly. "I'm just tired. Come on." He took off his leather jacket and shoes.

"Uh uh, if we're cuddling, you are not wearing jeans. Or your supersuit." Tim demanded 

Kon rolled his eyes and took off his jeans and undershirt. He waited till Tim threw him some sweatpants before he started taking off the suit. It wasn't like he would need it anyway. 

After they were both changed into sweatpants. Kon locked the door. And they fell asleep with Tim being the little spoon.

……………………..

Tim eyed him suspiciously. Kon just continued munching on popcorn while his eyes were fixed on the screen. They were halfway through their 10th movie and it had been 20 hours since Kon arrived. 

"Something is wrong." Tim finally said. "You look like shit and you keep falling asleep during the movies. What's up?"

Kon figured it was now or never. "I don't have my powers," he revealed. He heaved himself up and fetched his jacket from the floor. He pulled out the Krimson Kryptonite necklace and held it out to Tim. "A gift from Lex to get me past Bruce's anti-Kryptonian defenses." 

Tim cursed and yanked the Kryptonite necklace out of Kon's hand. "Why the hell did you do that! You could have called me you dumbass!"

Kon shrugged with a sigh. 

"It's okay, Lex said he worked on the strain and it should wear off in a month at most. If it doesn't, Damian told Jon that Mr. Wayne has Platinum kryptonite. It will restore my powers." 

"That's a dumb risk you dumbass." Tim was really angry. Kon let him rant for 20 minutes straight before finally grabbing his arms and sitting him down.

"I'll be fine. I'm genetically modified to adapt to these situations. I'll probably not have any side effects." Tim looked up at him and then stood, brushing his arms off. He strode away and he walked out his door shutting it behind him. 

Kon sighed, feeling like he fucked up. He plopped down and put his head in his hands. He had never felt this weak before. 

He fell back in Tim's bed as he looked at the ex Robin's high ceiling. He fumbled for his cell phone and looked through his recent texts to Jon to let him know how it was going. 

He fell asleep.

He woke up to Tim closing the door. He was wearing his Red Robin outfit, had a container in his hand, and no longer had the Krimson Kryptonite. Kon sat up and he started to apologise.

"Stop." Tim held his hand up. "I know you Kon, I know you only did this out of good in your heart. That doesn't mean you aren't dumb, but it does mean that I'm gonna help fix it."

Tim set the container down. He opened it with a sigh.

"Tim the radiation will-" Kon held his hand out to stop him.

"Do nothing to me. My suit is kryptonite proof. The Bats made all of our suits that way. We're all kryptonite carriers so we have to have radiation protection." Tim grabbed Kon's hand and lowered it. "You need this Kon. Who knows when we'll get called in. And you… you worry me." 

Kon sighed and he looked down at the halfway open container. Not that Tim would know, but this was all part of the plan. Tim would heal his powers, and then eventually Kon would need to go and spend some time outside in the sun. At that point he knew for certain that he could convince Tim to come out with him.

"Okay," he said. Tim nodded and he opened the container. He picked it up and Kon laid down. Tim put it on his chest and Kon gasped at the immediate resurgence of his powers. His senses were going haywire, having been powerless for about 24 hours it was a huge difference. Tim removed the kryptonite about a minute afterwards. Kon felt Tim's hands on his face and suddenly the hearing dulls slightly. After a second he focuses on the sound of Tim's heart beat to relax himself. 

His body quickly readapted and it wasn't long before he opened his eyes and looked up at Tim worryingly watching him, still cradling his face.

"I'm okay," he said softly, sitting up. Tim smiled, and pulled off the cowl. He sat down the container over by the door and he walked back over to Kon. 

"Do you feel back to normal?"

"Yeah actually."

"We should go run some tests-"

"No, we should go hide so that Bruce doesn't sniff me out like a bloodhound." Kon stood and grabbed Tim's arm. "Where is someplace Bruce doesn't go?"

"Well…" Tim rubbed his neck. "He doesn't step foot in my computer lab on threat of death." 

"No, someplace else, I need sunlight now that my powers are back I need the sun to restrengthen."

"Bruce never goes to the conservatory," Tim offered. Kon pulled Tim towards the window and shoved open the heavy curtains. "Where?" Tim pointed out a small, glass room on the end of the house. Kon opened the window, picked Tim up, and was over at the side door of the conservatory in just a second.

…………………………

This was the worst idea ever. It was hotter in the conservatory than Kon expected. And while it was just fine for him, Tim was burning up. He'd removed all of the Red Robin armor and also the sweatshirt he'd been wearing leaving him in a sweaty tank top and sweatpants that were probably 2 minutes from being turned into shorts.

Which would be fine if Kon could stop staring at him. But for some reason he couldn't tear his eyes away from the way that the tank top clung to the curve of Tim's pecs and abs.

Maybe it was the return of his super senses. He was just adjusting still. But, as they sat on the floor around the different exotic palms and tropical plants, Kon felt like that was all he could see.

"Aren't you hot?" Tim asked trying to peel his tank top off.

"Kryptonians don't really feel the temperature differences much. It takes extreme heat, like almost inside of the sun type heat, to make me sweat." Kon explained.

"Lucky." Tim grumbled.

Kon stood crawled over to him. "I can cool you down if you want?" Tim raised his eyebrow and then nodded at him. Kon took a deep breath and then let it freeze some. He exhaled slightly, just enough to blow a gentle cooling breeze on Tim. 

Turns out this was just as much of a bad idea as coming in here in the first place. Because Tim let out a satisfied moan like sigh and goosebumps raised all over Tim's body, and his nipples hardened. Kon felt panic and arousal at the same time, in a way that he'd never admit that he'd felt before. Tim's breathing hitched when Kon exhaled harder in surprise and suddenly Kon had flown over to the other side of the conservatory.

"Maybe we should find someplace else to hide," Kon suggested as he pretended to be interested in a flower.

"Might I suggest you two come in for a late lunch," Alfred's voice came from the doorway and the two young adults whirled to face him. "Master Bruce has gotten called away for business and I have temporarily turned off the Kyrptonian sensors around the manor." 

"Alfred you are the best," Kon sighed in relief. Tim stood and picked up his armor. He walked towards the door into the manor. Kon might have imagined that Tim gave him a side look, but he decided to not question it as he followed the butler towards the kitchen. 

When they got there Kon sat, his hunger making an appearance with a growling stomach.

Tim mumbled something about needing to put up his suit, but Alfred stopped him. "You need to eat Master Drake, I'll take care of your armor." Tim glanced at the food that was set out for him and Kon, and probably Damian considering what was probably a vegan grilled cheese sandwich. "I  _ insist _ Master Timothy."

And Alfred had pulled out the first name, which is a level two warning. Tim sighed and went to sit across from Kon. Alfred served them lunches before taking Tim's armor. Tim was proved a great detective once again when Damian waltzed in, grabbed the definitely vegan grilled cheese sandwich and a juice box, before waltzing out without acknowledging either of them.

Kon dug into his lunch with vigor and he gave a satisfied appreciative moan at it. 

"Man, Lois isn't nearly this good at cooking," Kon admitted, "and Lex's chef's only serve me ridiculously healthy food that's not cooked to taste good. Alfred is a God in the kitchen."

Tim chuckled as he started to eat his meal. 

And Kon's promise was more or less fulfilled.

Kon was not only out of the computer lab, he also had gotten some sunlight, and now is eating a real meal. 

The problem is that now Kon's head is spinning. He doesn't know what to do about the non bro feelings welling up inside of him. 

After they had eaten they went back up to Tim's room to finish their movie that had been interrupted. 

And then Kon did something surprising. 

"Hey Tim, wanna go get coffee?"

"Alfred can't control the Kryptonian sensors out there without turning off the whole system," was Tim's logical answer. 

"I don't care, Batman's out of town and I'll be with you. If he has a problem he has to catch me first. And he doesn't want me doing any superhero stuff here in Gotham. Nothing was said about getting coffee."

"You're playing a gamble with that," Tim crossed his arms. Kon just grinned and grabbed his street clothes. 

"Get dressed Timothy, we're gonna get some coffee."

Tim rolled his eyes but opened his closet anyway. In about 20 minutes they were getting onto Tim's bike at Kon's insistence. 

Kon discovered he had a proficiency for making bad choices today. He hadn't really connected the dots. Between his eagerness to come see Tim no matter how difficult, his need to take care of him, his cuddling desire, the way he couldn't tear his eyes away from Tim's chest, and his reaction to Tim's moan, you would have thought he'd noticed. And that was ignoring all the other hints in the past. But no. It didn't occur to him until he was sitting behind Tim, hands on his hips, on a vibrating vehicle, that this was a bad idea. 

He couldn't even adjust the way he was seated because that would upset Tim's balance. He just casually tries to shift his hips back a little without disrupting the balance. But there's no luck. He just imagined that Bruce is glaring at him and that Lex and Clark were arguing in the background, all the way till they got to the coffee shop Tim chose.

"Hey you okay?" Tim turned to look at Kon who was staring determinedly at Tim leather jacket. "Grips a little strong Conner."

Kon released Tim like it burned him and quickly got off the bike. "Sorry, lost in thought I guess." Tim gave him an odd look but ended up shrugging and hoping off the bike. The two of them walked in and Tim left his face down as they walked through as to not draw attention to himself, one of the Wayne boys.

"What do you want?" Kon leaned down and asked.

"Large americano, extra shot of espresso, room for cream." Tim mumbled, he began to reach into his jacket for his wallet but Kon grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"It's on me. You're not the only rich boy." Kon stepped up to order and Tim saw someone eyeing him so he leaned into Kon to hide his face. Kon played into it and wrapped his arm around Tim.

"Hi!" Kon smiled at the pink haired barista, "how are you today?"

"I'm doing well! How are you?"

"Oh you know, just another day in Gotham," Kon chuckled at her.

"Oh I feel that! Did you hear about the Catwoman heist last night? It's all everybody can talk about."

"No I didn't!"

"I guess Catwoman broke into the Gotham Children's museum because of a new Egypt exhibit! News is that Batman didn't catch her, and there's not been the normal morning return that happens when Batman is involved. So the Bats is MIA!"

"Must be out of town," Kon smiled Charmingly.

"Must be! Anyway, what can I get for you and your boyfriend?"

"Well he's exhausted, as you can see, so he's gonna have a large Americano with an extra shot of espresso and leave some room for cream." Kon's arm curled protectively, pulling Tim even closer into him to hide his face even more. "And I would like to have a large flat white with oat milk."

"Sure thing man, anything else?"

"Uh can I get two egg and Han croissandwhiches and also a couple gift cards?" Kon could feel Tim's eyebrow raise against his chest. 

"Sure thing, how much for?" 

"85."

"85 dollars each?" The barista confirmed in shock. Tim's brow furrowed in confusion against Kon's chest. 

"Yes ma'am!" Kon answered cheerfully.

Kon paid and then they picked up their items at the end of the bar and walked outside. Tim pulled away from his chest to ask what the gift card was for, when Kon walked away over to a couple of homeless looking women loitering in the alleyway beside the coffee shop. " He handed the sandwiches and gift cards to them with a cheerful pat on the back and then he pulled out even more money to hand to them. And then he walked back to Tim.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh, Lex gave me $500 dollars to leave him alone for a couple extra weekends. Clark doesn't approve of bribery so I almost turned it down, but then I realized that I could use it for good so I took it. Now I'm down to just $100 which is more than enough to buy Jon the Chickens that he wanted."

Tim just stared at him before grabbing his arm and pulling him into a different alleyway. "Fly us up to the top." Tim said putting one arm over Kon's shoulder and covering the whole in the lid of his coffee cup with the other. Kon raised an eyebrow, wrapped an arm around Tim and flew them up to the rooftop. When they touched down, Tim grabbed the coffee out if Kon's hand and set both of their coffees down on the ledge.

"Tim what's-"

Kon didn't have time to finish that sentence before Tim had pulled him into a kiss. Kon was in shock for just a second, but right before he started reciprocating, Tim pulled back, apologies spilling out of his mouth. Kon simply grabbed him by the hip with one hand, and the back of the head with the other and pulled him into another kiss. Kon does not have good patience in general, so it wasn't long before the kiss grew heated.

Tim backed him against the wall of the taller building beside them and took advantage of the new structure to move his kisses down to the bottom of Kon's jaw. Kon leaned his head back to allow better access as he scraped his short fingernails over the back of Tim's head and brought their hips closer. 

Tim found the sensitive spot under his ear and Kon couldn't stop himself from moaning. 

"Fuck," he heard Tim groan as one of Tim's hands came around to squeeze Kon's ass.

Kon found himself grabbing under Tim's thighs and pulling him up so Tim could wrap his legs around him. Tim ducked down and reconnected their mouths. 

It was when Tim rolled his hips to get some friction that Kon pulled away.

"We can't do this here," he said, voice rough and breathless. "You've got too many brothers that could swing by at any moment."

"Manor?" Tim asked in between kisses to Kon's jaw. 

"Yeah," Kon pulled Tim into another deep kiss before they separated and downed their coffees as fast as they could.

Kon flew them back down and they threw away their containers before hopping back onto Tim's bike and speeding back to the manor. 

As soon as they were back, they practically dashed into Tim's bedroom. 

But they were halfway through another make out session when Kon's phone started going off, it was Clark's ringtone. 

"Ignore him," Kon murmured as he rolled his hips into Tim's and kissed his collarbone. 

But as soon as it stopped it restarted again. And then Kon froze and cocked his head to the side. 

"I have to go," he said softly, "Something's happening in DC." 

Tim sighed and pushed up on his elbows. "Well we are superheroes, we should have expected this to happen. "

Kon pressed another kiss to Tim's lips as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "Just so you don't go into a thinking spiral when I leave, I want you to know that I would very much like to continue this at another time, and we should go on a date, somewhere Bat and Supes free." 

Tim smiled at him as Kon grabbed his super suit from his backpack and started pulling it on.

"Is that new?" He asked. Kon looked down at it.

"Oh, yeah, one of Lex's scientists made it for me after I saved his life. It's an improved version of a Kryptonian Scout Suit based off of a sample acquired during an alternate reality incident at Lex Corp. Of course I gave it my own flair," Kon shrugged on his leather jacket and clipped on a couple of belts and a thigh strap, although Tim had no idea what could be in those. Then Kon put on these ridiculous, small round glasses, and Tim is not ashamed to say that the new look was hot.

"I like it." 

"Thanks!" Kon walked over to the windows and found a latch for one, "Alright, duty calls!"

"Save the world Superboy!" Tim laughed.

"Actually I've been thinking of changing my name to Krypton Steel."

"I hate it."

"We'll work on it."

With a small salute Kon was out the window. Gone without a trace. 

Not 5 minutes later Bruce was stalking into Tim's room demanding and explanation of how a Super got into Gotham undetected. 

……………………..

" _ Okay, but all I'm saying is that Krypton Steel sounds cool _ ," Kon said. 

Resounding responses of:  _ "No! Absolutely Not! _ " Or something of the sorts came at him over the mental link. 

Megann sent what  **felt** like an eyeroll to him.

" _ Why can't you keep Superboy? _ " Wallu asked. Kon walked around the gala, keeping an eye on Lex, as well as on Selina.

" _ Jon is Superboy now, we can't both be super boys." _

_ "I thought Jon was technically Superlad?"  _ Asked Kaldur.

" _ No guys. It's like the Robin title. When you guys started as a team Dick was Robin. Then when I joined, I was Robin and Dick was Nightwing. Now Damian is Robin and I'm Red Robin." _

_ "Why didn't we get to work with Jason?" _ Asked Artemis. " _ Roy talks about him a lot." _

" _ Jason was actually Robin before Young Justice got together, but then he died and Dick was Robin again."  _ Tim explained. 

" _ Can we get back to the real problem here?"  _ Wally interrupted, " _ Like the fact that Conner thought that Krypton Steel was a good name?" _

" _ Well what are your suggestions?"  _ Kon asked as he started to follow a suspicious man down a hall.

" _ I like Kon El Drake,"  _ Tim suggested.

" _ Sap," _ Kon smiled at his boyfriends comment 

There was faked gagging thoughts coming over the mental link and Kon rolled his eyes. 

They'd been together a month now, and it was the best. They could skip all that 'getting to know each other' stuff and just go hard from the start.

The team had merely said something along the lines of "It's about time" and Bruce had even gone so far as to allow Kon to spend weekends in Gotham. 

After they were done kicking ass, Tim and Kon went back to the Manor to snuggle and watch movies. Kon was so glad that that he'd made that promise that one day. If given the chance he'd do it all over again. 


End file.
